Clare Raymond
Clare Raymond, a human female born on Earth in the 20th century, was a homemaker and the mother of two children. History First life On August 29, 1994, Raymond died from what appeared to be an embolism. In reality, she was a victim of the Eugenics Wars, having died in a poisonous sarin gas attack on the United Nations in the Palais des Nations in Paris carried out by the Army of Eternal Vigilance who were in league with Khan Noonien Singh. The target of the sarin gas attack was Khan's enemy, the Romanian Augment Vasily Hunyadi, the instigator of the civil wars consuming the former Yugoslavia in the early 1990s. Following her death, her husband had Raymond placed in cryostasis in the hope that someday advances in medical science would eventually be able to revive her. Her frozen remains were placed on board a spacecraft with several other individuals - including Ralph Offenhouse and L.Q. "Sonny" Clemonds. Eventually the spacecraft left Earth orbit and drifted into interstellar space. ( ) Although Hunyadi's assassination had led directly to her own death, Raymond never heard of him until after her revival in the 24th century. ( |Watching the Clock}}) Revival In 2364, the encountered the spacecraft containing the frozen bodies. Only the bodies of Raymond, Offenhouse, and Clemonds were intact - the bodies of the others had decayed during the long journey. Lt. Commander Data and Lt. Worf brought the bodies back to the Enterprise, where they were then thawed out. Doctor Beverly Crusher first gave Raymond a stimulant to wake her up, she lifted her head and saw Worf standing at the foot of her bed, and promptly fainted. She was awoken again, and taken to a conference room where Riker, Data, and Crusher filled the three survivors in on their situation. The Enterprise began to travel to the Neutral Zone to confront a Romulan warbird. During this time Raymond began thinking of her family, and began to despair when she realized that they were all long dead. Realizing Raymond's distress, Captain Jean-Luc Picard asked Counselor Deanna Troi to speak with her. Troi helped Raymond search through computer records to find out what had happened to her family. Following the confrontation with the Romulans, Raymond and the other 20th century humans returned to Earth on board the . Before leaving the Enterprise, Troi and Raymond found a fifth great-grandson named Thomas Raymond living with his family near Indianapolis, Indiana. They located a picture record, and Raymond remarked the man looked just like her late husband Donald Raymond. Raymond decided that upon reaching Earth that she would seek out Thomas and his family. ( ) In 2368, after hearing of the Enterprise's discovery of the , lost for 90 years in the Typhon Expanse, Raymond decided she could try and help the time displaced crew adjust to the 24th century. She joined the Federation Department of Temporal Investigations' Temporal Displacement Division as a counselor and, amongst others, counseled Bozeman First officer Parvana Whitcomb. Whitcomb confessed her mutinous plan to travel back in time with a few of the Bozeman s crew, hoping to elicit assistance from Raymond. After wrestling with the information for weeks, she eventually informed DTI agent Gariff Lucsly, who, with help from his partner, Marion Dulmur, prevented Whitcomb's time travel. In 2381, Raymond also counseled Teresa Garcia after the transport she was aboard travelled forward in time from 2366. ( |Watching the Clock}}) :The novel ''The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 2 misspelled her first name as "Claire", as did the Encyclopedia and Chronology.'' Appendices Connections External link * Category:Humans Category:DTI personnel Category:Counselors Category:1994 deaths Category:1959 births Category:Humans (20th century) Category:Humans (24th century)